


breaking

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Community: avengers_land, Gen, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief period after Loki is brought home to Asgard, he is granted amnesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge over at [avengers land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/), for the prompt "amnesty"

Loki's narrow cell is made of four walls that hold him in perpetual darkness, making it impossible to tell the passage of time. There is nothing for Loki to do but sit and await Odin's judgment. He knows the Allfather is capable of cruelty. Loki doubts his punishment will be anything less.

Every time his cell is unsealed, Loki squints against the harsh light that spills inside, burning his eyes. This time when his vision clears, he finds Odin standing over him, flanked by four guards. Two of them crowd into the tiny cell, pulling Loki to his feet.

"Come," Odin says, turning away. The guards begin to walk, dragging Loki along. He stumbles, legs unused to supporting his weight. He knows the route they are taking immediately, from a lifetime spent within these halls. Odin is taking him to the throne room.

Loki's heart beats faster, like a trapped animal inside his chest. _This is it_.

But when Odin throws the double doors open, the throne room is almost empty. Thor and Frigga stand at their rightful places beside the throne and there are a handful of guards and scribes, waiting at the bottom of the golden steps.

Loki drops to his knees when the guards release him. Gagged and cuffed, he can only look up at Odin, avoiding the eyes of those he once called family.

"The Harvest begins tonight," Odin speaks, once he is seated upon his throne. "Despite the crimes you have committed, you are a member of the House of Odin. For the duration of the festival, you are granted amnesty. You will be released from your cell. Be warned; if you abuse this privilege, the consequences will be far worse than you can imagine."

With a loud tap of Gungnir against the floor, Odin gestures at Loki. The cuffs fall away, the gag unclasped. Loki pulls it away from his face, silent even as the metal bit scrapes against his tongue. He retches, spilling blood and spit and bile on the floor.

On shaky legs, he leaves the throne room without a word.

 

•

 

This short-lived freedom is even worse than his imprisonment. Loki doesn't leave his chambers often but when he does, there's a sombre air that follows him, like a persistent ghost that haunts him. Laughter fades. Voices grow hushed. Loki has always been a little too self-conscious around the Æsir but it's never been like _this_.

To make matters worse, Thor follows him like a shadow. He's learned to stop trying to make conversation with Loki, but his silence doesn't make it any easier to ignore him. Loki knows that Thor is there for protection, but is unsure of exactly who is being protected; the Æsir from him, or the other way around.

The looks of utter contempt are too numerous to count and while Loki stares back impassively each and every time, he can't help but wonder if this, too, is some form of punishment. He may not be wearing his cuffs or gag, but he still feels like he is being paraded around, humiliated.

He is silent when he is ignored; he is silent when he is jostled; he is silent when food and drink is _accidentally_ spilled on him and he is silent as those around him get steadily drunk, as their muttering grows louder and turns into shouting.

When he is on his knees in the throne room once again, Loki holds his hands out, allowing his cuffs to snap back into place. He endures the pain of the metal bit being pushed back into his mouth as the gag is replaced.

The darkness of his cell welcomes him and he leans against the wall, his eyes wet with relief. He is broken. Punishment feels like respite and mercy is his torture. Odin always knows what he is doing; this was not an accident.

Heedless of the pain, Loki laughs. The sound echoes off the walls and he swallows his blood, shoulders shaking.

If Odin is trying to break him, he already succeeded a long time ago.


End file.
